1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support base that has a flat structure having a large surface area for being laid on for example floor to support and isolate an article thereon from humidity of the floor surface or ground, and in particular to such a support base made of metal for supporting heavy articles thereon.
2. The Related Art
Machinery and/or large quantity of articles are commonly positioned on for example floor or ground and often a support base, such as pallets, timbers, and thick paper boards, is positioned below the machinery or the articles to isolate the articles from contacting contaminants or humidity on the floor or ground. For heavy articles, the support base is often collapsed, and even broken, or ages, for a long term use. This adversely affects safety and security of the articles and those of the surrounding in which the articles are stocked. Further, moving and organizing the conventional support base is very time-consuming and labor-consuming and is often subject to the space limitation of the surrounding where the articles are to be stocked.
Thus, it is desired to have a heavy-duty support base that can carry heavy articles for a long time without undesired damage or breaking.